Identity Crisis: His version
by Annie D
Summary: Rukawa's point of the view of the events that took place in Identity Crisis: Her version.
1. Part 1

**Fandom**: Slam Dunk   
**Warnings**: Female character centre.   
**Rating**: PG for minor swearing.   
**Disclaimer**: Me fan, yes? Clever!   
**Notes**: Best read along with the other version of Identity Crisis, because without it, this fic feels incomplete.   


  


**Identity Crisis**   
**His Version**

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  


PART 1   


  


Sakuragi Hanamichi was dead. 

"Rukawa… Rukawa, are you there?" 

He must have muttered something audible, because Ayako continued talking. 

"His internal organs finally gave out," Ayako said. Her voice broke occasionally as she struggled to pass on the explanation. "The doctors said it was a miracle that he lasted that long, but in the end… In the end his body just gave up." Pause. "Rukawa-kun, are you okay?" 

Rukawa pulled the phone receiver away from his ear and slammed it down. 

Sakuragi Hanamichi was dead. 

No, it couldn't be… Sakuragi was strong, so _strong_, beyond mere physical strength. The damn idiot's optimism and zest for life would be enough to resist any harm that would come his way. He couldn't be dead, that just wasn't possible. 

It. Just. Wasn't. 

Ayako had first called him a week earlier to tell him that Sakuragi had been involved in an accident. Apparently the idiot had tried to save a girl from an oncoming truck, but he himself had been hit in the process, thus causing a number of serious injuries. Rukawa's initial response was to stuff down the concern he felt in his stomach, because Sakuragi was Sakuragi, and no truck could slow down that do'aho. 

No mere truck could… Even if… No, he wouldn't just _die_. He couldn't. 

Sakuragi hadn't been a friend. Far from it. He had been annoying, loud, boasted a sorely misplaced super-ego, had messed up their team's basketball games too many times to count, the list went on and on. Rukawa, who felt his own love for basketball to be far more superior to Sakuragi, had found his usually cool temper piqued whenever the redhead was around. He'd been disgusted at first by Sakuragi's antics, because honestly, he was a _newbie_, how could he appreciate the game for what it was, and who the hell was he to proclaim himself a tensai for a game he hardly knew?! 

Soon enough, he found it impossible to ignore the do'aho. He'd told himself it was because he was looking out for the game, nothing more. When their antics continued outside the game, he'd told himself it was because he'd hated the guy. He'd clung onto that hate like a security blanket, fastening it tight around himself and allowing it to boil and control all his responses, because with an emotion as clear-cut as hate, he knew he was safe. 

He'd left Shohoku for the All-Japan full-time after he'd heard that Sakuragi was returning to the team. With Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui gone, he'd told himself that Sakuragi's return would only mean the destruction of the team, and that was the only reason he'd left. Really. It had nothing to do with his uncertainty to how things stood between them after the Sannoh game, or how he'd become painfully aware of how good they could be if they worked together, or any other things. He'd left, because that was the only way he saw out of it. 

What would the world by like without Sakuragi Hanamichi? 

Rukawa's eyes widened as the realisation slapped him in the face. _I don't want to know._

He slammed his fist down on the glass coffee table, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. 

***** 

"Are you sure you wish to leave?" the manager asked. "You have great potential, Rukawa-kun. You could be the best." 

_Hmph_. Being the best no longer meant as much as it used to. It did hold a great deal of importance to himself as a player, but when he'd looked closer at it, he'd only just realised that beyond being the best there was… nothing. 

Rukawa nodded. "I'm going back to Shohoku." 

The manager sighed. "Oh well, I can't stop you if that's your final decision. But I'll tell you this, that small team of Shohoku won't able to nurture your talents the way we can. They'll hold you back." 

Hold him back? As a player, perhaps. But during his time with Shohoku he had felt more alive and more like a human being than he had ever felt during the past fifteen years of his life. He had initially been afraid of that feeling (perhaps that was one of the reasons he'd left – he was afraid), but he knew he still wanted it, even if it would be a cold day in hell before he'd admit it to anyone. Besides, in the All-Japan, he had been a pawn, the means to an end. All glory but no satisfaction. 

"My decision is final." 

And so it was that Rukawa Kaede, Super Rookie, left the All-Japan for his old Shohoku High Team. The press had a field day with that one, but Rukawa didn't care. 

He had a new goal now, and that was to make Shohoku win nationals. They had been so close the previous year. With the seniors Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure gone, the team only had Miyagi Ryota, and although he was one of the best point guards in Kanagawa, he still couldn't manage the team on its own. Rukawa knew that Ryota would need help. 

Rukawa told himself that it didn't matter that it was also Sakuragi's dream to win nationals. That was just a coincidence. As was the fact that it was Sakuragi's taunting and mocking that had made Rukawa feel so damn alive that everything afterward had seemed pale and shallow in comparison. And that before Sakuragi had… _gone_… Rukawa wouldn't have even considered leaving the All-Japan team. 

Coincidence…? 

Who the hell was he kidding?   


***** 

The trip back was all a blur to Rukawa, who spent most of the time brooding. Rukawa was a brooder anyway, but with the current turn of events he decided to go for the all-time record of brooding. He didn't open his mouth to say more than two words to anyone, and that was only when he really really needed to, like to ask where the men's room was. 

Back home. Rukawa had lived a number of different places in the sixteen years of his life, but Kanagawa was the only one he felt qualified for the title. His younger memories were all mostly filled with basketball, and it was only at Shohoku did he start to gain new ones. Different ones. In some ways, different was better. 

The rest of the holidays were spent practising basketball, as if there was anything else that mattered to Rukawa. He donned his red Shohoku jersey again – of course he hadn't thrown it away – and took to the court near his apartment as often as he could. Basketball, eat sleep. Play, eat, and sleep. Like before, really, but now Rukawa was fuelled by something other than the need to be number one. 

_I hate you, Sakuragi._

The mantra repeated itself over and over in his head as he pushed himself a little more each day. It gave him reason. 

_I hate you.___

_I hate that you made me care.___

_I hate that you made me feel human, because now I can't go back to being who I was._

Akagi Haruko was the first person to discover that he had returned to Kanagawa, and she did so when she stumbled into him practising in that very court. 

Rukawa didn't even notice her at first, since he usually had a female audience anyway, not that it ever mattered to him. 

"Ru-Rukawa-kun?" When he didn't respond, she added, "It's me, Akagi Haruko." 

He half-turned and regarded her, not saying anything. 

Haruko took a few cautious steps toward him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were practising for the All-Japan team." 

Rukawa shook his head briefly. 

"You left the team?" Haruko asked, eyes widening. 

A brief nod. 

"Why?" 

Rukawa turned away and made a shot. He half-shrugged carelessly. 

Haruko was quiet as Rukawa went to pick up his ball. Suddenly she spurted, "Do you know what happened to Sakuragi-kun?" 

Rukawa looked at her and gave a brisk nod. 

Haruko's eyes glistened with tears. "I… I know he wasn't really your friend, but…" 

_I know. He wasn't my friend. But he wedged his way into my world, and now he's gone I finally understand what loss feels like. K'so._

Not thinking clearly, Rukawa stepped up to Haruko and patted her head briefly. She looked up at him in shock, tears now streaking her cheeks, and she blushed. Rukawa quickly took his hand away as she dabbed at her tears. "Rukawa-kun, are you coming back to Shohoku?" 

He nodded. 

Haruko smiled, the blush working its way across her face. "Thank you." 

Rukawa looked away. _I'm not doing it for you._

"Rukawa-kun, what happened to your hand?" Haruko exclaimed, suddenly noticing his bandaged left hand. 

He shrugged and walked away to continue his practice. Haruko watched him for a while, and when it became clear he was going to ignore her presence no matter what she did, she left. Rukawa gripped the ball tightly, ignoring the sparkles of pain in his almost-healed-but-still-injured left hand. 

_I hate you, Sakuragi._

***** 

So things hadn't changed much, not even in school. Sleeping during classes, practice after classes, practice after school, more sleep. 

Miyagi Ryota, new captain of the team, had his work cut out for him since he himself had to put aside his own troublemaking tendencies for the good of the team. Ayako was her usual fan-slapping self; Haruko was the new assistant team manager who managed her own responsibilities alongside hunting down new players. 

Rukawa was vaguely aware of the addition of four freshmen and a sophomore into the team, two of who were pretty good. He didn't bother remembering their names since there really wasn't much reason to, yet. 

All he wanted was to make sure that Shohoku won nationals, and for that he worked his hardest. He'd never fully realised how far he was able to push himself, but he sure as hell was going to find out. 

And sometimes, whenever he managed a particularly difficult steal or rebound or shot, he could just barely hear the echo of Sakuragi's voice… _What's your problem, kitsune?! Purposely stealing the limelight from the tensai?!_

He barely paid attention to anyone else besides Ryota and other players, as long as they were on the court together. If he had been paying attention, he would have known that everyone had noticed how he was pushing himself and if he had been paying even _more _attention, he'd have known that Mito Yohei – best friend of the late Sakuragi Hanamichi – had noticed the far-away look he'd occasionally get while playing. 

Mito Yohei along with the rest of the Sakuragi Gundam did still go to watch the practice sessions they had, partially for interest, but mostly to pay respect to Sakuragi. Watching the team was a way to remember the loudmouth, and they'd all be quick to admit how the team hadn't been the same since. 

Rukawa didn't know any of that, of course. He was too wrapped up in his own obsession to notice, and hence completely missed it one day after he had secured a particularly impressive dunk, when Yohei had looked at him in revelation, making a guess toward Rukawa's emotions that hit extremely close to home. 

Yohei was surprised, but not as surprised as he could have been. 

***** 

One day, four months after he had learned of Sakuragi's death, Rukawa woke up with a flicker of anticipation in his chest. 

His immediate reaction was to try and place its source. He couldn't recall there being any game approaching, nor any other event significant enough to merit the minor jitters in his stomach. The feeling was akin to expectation, though he hadn't the foggiest clue to what it might be. So he ignored it. 

On his trust bike, Discman earphones blaring into his ears, and off to school. 

He fell asleep two seconds after leaving the curb, and was inevitably woken up when he crashed into a pile of trash cans that had inconsiderately been placed in what was so obviously his right of way. 

Rukawa stood up from the heap and brushed himself off. 

"You stupid! What were you doing, sleeping?!" 

Rukawa blinked, acknowledging the voice shouting at him despite the Discman roaring in his ears. He sighed silently, not wanting to have to be subjected to echoes of Sakuragi so early in the morning, even if the words sounded much clearer as though they were coming from a real person. He hopped back onto his bike. _Damn Sakuragi._

He cycled off, unaware that someone very real was shouting at him from behind. 

The words were barely audible as he pedalled down the street, but if he had been paying attention, what he'd heard would have been a girl shouting, "Woi, don't ignore me you idiot!" 

***** 

It had been a typical day so far, and if he hadn't known any better, Rukawa would have expected the rest of the day to be the same. 

He had slept in class, and during lunch break he retired to the school roof for a better snooze. And that was when he first heard it. 

Laughter. Not just any laughter, because that would have hardly been enough to get Rukawa's already very rare attention. It was a rolling, in-your-face, straight-from-the-stomach-and-out-through-the-lungs laughter. The kind of laughter associated with arrogance, noisiness and an indomitable disposition. 

It immediately conjured up the image of a particular redheaded do'aho. 

Rukawa sat up and craned his ears, managing to catch another batch of the same laughter. Imagining it? He wondered briefly whether he really was losing it. 

Oh wait, it wasn't the do'aho. It was clearly a girl's voice, lacking the edgy growl Sakuragi had. Despite that, the laughter certainly had the essence of Sakuragi's laugh right down pat. 

Briefly piqued (but not curious, because Rukawa Kaede was never curious), he stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof to look for the source of the laughter. 

Far down below in an alleyway between the two buildings, Rukawa made out the vertical view of three male heads, one of which was bent over double and coughing furiously. Standing in front of the three was another head, this one female with longish brown hair. 

"What's your problem?" one of the males shouted. 

"Nothing!" the girl said in a singsong voice before turning to leave, still laughing as she marched off with ridiculously long strides. 

The boys cursed. "Crazy bitch." 

The one who had been coughing finally recovered. "Never seen her before." 

"New student, probably," said another. 

"What did she think she was doing, surprising us like that?" asked the first boy. 

Rukawa watched the girl walk away dispassionately, then lay back down on the concrete roof to catch up on his lost naptime. Hearing such earnest laughter had shook him briefly, but he was determined not to let it get to him. He mentally cursed himself._ I'm not missing Sakuragi. I'm not. I. Am. Not._   



	2. Part 2

**Identity Crisis**   
**His Version**

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  


PART 2   


  


The next couple of hours were spent taking part in its usual safe daily routine that consisted of more sleeping in class and then actually waking up for basketball practice. It seemed to him like it was just any other practice that would involve him pushing himself as far as he would go. 

And so it was also no surprise that he didn't notice when he became the topic of conversation of those at the side. 

"Rukawa just keeps pushing himself," Ryota said. "Look at that, oh come on! He hasn't even finished his warm-ups and he's already doing slams. Oh sure it's fine if _Rukawa _strains his upper body strength—" 

"Rukawa-kun just wants to be the best," Haruko protested softly. "And he's trying his hardest." 

"He's still only human," Ryota said. "I don't know what he's trying to prove, really." 

Ayako sighed. "Let him be. No one can talk any sense into him once he sets his mind on something. Right, sensei?" 

"Ho ho ho ho." 

Nakajima Ryu, one of the new freshmen, leaned closer into the inner circle. "I heard that he had found a place on the All-Japan High School team. Why did he come back to Shohoku?" 

Ayako shrugged. "Nobody knows. He just did." 

"Will you look at that!" Ryota snapped. "Rukawa! Keep to your side of the court, this is not the time to start a full-fledged one on one!" 

Rukawa turned and gave Ryota a look. 

"I mean it! Stick to practising your long shots!" Ryota ordered. Softer, so only those around him could hear, he added, "This is a first. A captain telling his player to slow down instead of push harder." 

"Strange behaviour," Nakajima said. "Or stupid." 

Haruko flushed angrily. "Rukawa-kun is not stupid." 

Ayako waved her fan. "Stop it. His business is his business, whether we approve or not. Right, Anzai-sensei?" 

"Ho ho ho ho." 

"Argh, he's doing it again!" Ryota stomped across the court and grabbed the ball that had been in Rukawa's hands. "That's quite enough! Slow it down a bit, for crying out loud." 

Rukawa looked down at the captain. He reached out to take the ball back, but Ryota shook his head. 

"I mean it." 

Rukawa looked at him for a while, then shrugged and walked away to get another ball from the rack. 

***** 

After-school practice was followed with after-after-school practice, as had been his usual itinerary. Rukawa's only focus was to be in the best shape possible for the oncoming IH eliminations. That, and he wanted to shut up the little nagging at the back of his skull. 

His practice spot was the court near his house, and there he began with basic dribbling. After a while he made a long shot that sailed in just nicely. 

"Oi!" someone shouted behind him. 

Rukawa half-turned, annoyed that someone dared interrupt his practice. 

"You a basketballman, yea? You don't look that good to me." It was a girl's voice, reason enough for Rukawa to pay her no attention. He chose to make a perfect three-point shot. 

The girl snorted. "I can do that! I bet you think you're so good, eh? Am I right? Ah, but I don't think you're that good. Look at that, _I _can do better." 

Rukawa blinked, struck by how much the way she spoke reminded him of Sakuragi. It even riled on his nerves the same way. But the thing that annoyed him the most was that this nosy girl had the audacity to speak to him in that way. No one had that privilege, except for Sakuragi. 

_No, I'm not thinking about Sakuragi this way._

He went to the ball and picked it up, wishing that the girl would go away and let him practice in peace. He bounced the ball of a few times, then turned to make another shot. 

"Hey, don't ignore the tensai!" the girl shouted. 

Rukawa froze. _Tensai? TENSAI?!_

Slowly, he turned around, finally giving the girl his full and undivided attention courtesy of his blaring icy blue eyes. Th girl stiffened, equally surprised by his reaction. 

She was tall, not taller than he was of course, but quite tall for a girl. She looked as though she had been in a fight, with messed up clothes and scratches on her face, but all in all he didn't recognise her. Not that he would anyway, since he could barely recognise his own classmates. 

"Oh, you scared ah?" the girl taunted proudly, hands on hips. 

Then something clicked, and Rukawa immediately remembered the laughter he had heard earlier that very day. It was the same voice, the same proud tone, the same hair. _Wait a minute… _Rukawa's eyes flicked to her hair. Was it just him, or was her hair now streaked with red? He could have sworn that her hair had been brown. 

The girl frowned. "What's wrong with you? Cannot speak? Mute?" To Rukawa's surprise the girl bounded up to him and knocked him a few times aside his head with her knuckles, as though rapping a door. "Hello!" she shouted into his ear. 

How was he supposed to respond to that? Annoying, brash, proud and stupid. Just like… 

The girl tried to take the ball from his hands but he pulled it away sharply, causing her to stumble a bit. That was when she noticed his Shohoku jersey. 

She pointed at it. "Shohoku!" she shrieked. "Ooooh you're on the Shohoku basketball team! My friend Fuji says you're really good, but if you're on the regular team then I don't see how good they can be. Are they all weirdoes like you? Hello? Can you hear me?" 

So that answered the question of whether she knew him. Rukawa went through the other possibilities. Perhaps she had known Sakuragi, or maybe she was a relative of some sort. Rukawa didn't know much about Sakuragi, and that was hardly surprising given the nature of their relationship. Rukawa grunted inwardly, knowing that it was not the time to start on the regrets. 

But there was something about her radiance… Her eyes were bright, wide and innocent, but at the same time they were hardened into a self-contained confident glare. And then there were other things, like the way she spoke, the way her eyes twitched, the way she put her hands on her hips, even the she walked with that semi-bowlegged way… 

"Whaaat?!" the girl snapped at him when he still refused to open his mouth. "I know, I'm very pretty, muahahahahahaha!" _The same arrogance._ "But don't think I'll date with you, because I have standards you know." 

Arrogance + stupidity + annoyingness + loudness + radiance + innocence = … 

Rukawa opened his mouth, and out jumped the only word appropriate for the situation. "Do'aho." 

Something strange happened to the girl. She suddenly stumbled forward, gasping sharply as though she was having a heart attack. Her hands flew up to clamp her head in place and she let out a soft pained sound. 

_What the…? _Rukawa took an uncertain step toward her. 

The girl blinked up at him, her eyes wide with suppressed pain. "You…" she growled, then she punched him. 

Her fist made sharp contact with Rukawa's jaw, which caused his teeth to click together loudly under the force, and he stumbled backward slightly. _The girl's strong! _Blinking through a slight daze that came from surprise rather than pain, Rukawa recovered and immediately looked for the girl. But she had run off, her form just barely visible in the distance. 

_Who…? What…?_

Rukawa didn't believe in coincidences. Especially those as big as this one. 

***** 

For the first time since recorded history of his life, Rukawa went to school early. Not too early, but early enough as to be able to wait for the strange brown-and-red-haired girl's arrival. The fact that he was paying some attention to a member of the female species was shocking enough when he realised it, though that seemed insignificant in comparison with the fact that it was _Sakuragi_ in the centre of his thoughts. 

Soon enough, the tall girl appeared at the school gate, walking in her usual long strides, her hands in the pockets of her blazer. Rukawa leaned back into the shadows of the building. 

The girl was craning her neck as she walked as though she was looking for someone, and that was why she didn't notice when a running Miyagi Ryota slammed into her. 

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shouted. 

Ryota glared at her. "You watch it! Baka…" 

The girl's eyes practically popped from their sockets. "What did you call me?!" The girl raised her hands into fists. 

Rukawa heard a gasp from Ayako, who had been walking past with some girlfriends. She immediately ran toward the two, her face in a frustrated huff. "Ryota-san, stop it!" 

As per usual, Ryota went pink and scratched his head. "Aya-chan." 

"He started it!" the girl protested, pointing at Ryota. "Cannot see where he's going, bumping into a girl… So rude!" 

"What kind of girl are you?" Ryota snapped back. "Not a girl at all, if you ask me…" 

"What?!" A fight surely would have followed had it not the Sakuragi Gundam appeared and grabbed the girl by her arms to pull her back. Rukawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. The Gundam knew her, too? 

"Miyuki-san!" Yohei scolded 

_Miyuki. _Rukawa rolled the name over in his head. No, it did not ring any bells. 

Ryota looked at Yohei. "Mito-san, you know her?" 

"She's a friend," said Yohei, who carefully waved his arms in a peaceful gesture. "No problem." 

"He started it!" Miyuki screeched. 

"I did not, _you _bumped into _me_!" 

Miyuki's face was flushed, eyebrows knitting angrily and her eyes themselves practically glowing. _Just like Sakuragi's when he was angry, and I certainly know *that* expression well._

Another new voice entered the way, this one belonging to Haruko, who had appeared out of nowhere as she tended to do. "What's going on here?" 

Rukawa watched as Miyuki slowly turned to look at Haruko. The tall girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened in horror/embarrassment, as a red blush spread over her nose and cheeks. _Just like how Sakuragi reacted whenever that girl was around._

"Gomen," said Miyuki, who sounded as bewildered as she looked. "Uh, uh… I think I'll be going to class now." She ran off, leaving a smoke trail in her wake. Everyone watched her leave with general sweatdrops. 

"What was that?" Ryota asked, after recovering from the shock of the situation. 

"I have no idea," said Yohei, but he didn't look like he meant it. "Haruko-san, do you know her?" 

Haruko shook her head. "No. Never saw her before." 

Another girl, possible one of those girls that kept following Haruko around not that Rukawa would have noticed anyway, stepped up and said, "That's the Miyuki I was telling you about. The new girl in my class, remember?" 

"Oh," said Haruko. "She seems familiar, doesn't she?" 

_Very familiar, _Rukawa agreed from his hiding place. The group began to disperse, so he eased off his leaning against the wall and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Sakuragi, you do'aho. Can't even leave me in peace after you're dead. _He made an annoyed sound. _Stupid boy. Stupid girl. _He turned to leave when he heard Yohei shouting at him. 

"Oi, Rukawa-san!" 

Rukawa cursed quietly, but turned around anyway. 

"Um," began Yohei, who scratched behind his head as he struggled to phrase his words. "So… I take it you've had a look at Miyuki-san?" 

Rukawa nodded. 

"Doesn't she seem familiar to me you? I mean, _really _familiar?" Yohei lowered his voice into a conspiratory whisper. "Like someone we knew?" 

Rukawa paused, realising that Yohei knew something. Or at least he _thought _he knew something. He gave a cautious nod. 

Yohei looked at the wall, and when he spoke his eyes had a far-away look. "I'd known Sakuragi for years. He was my best friend, almost my brother even. I know him as well as…" He gave a little sigh. "I just know him well. There's something about him that cannot be described, something that is truly _him_. I know I'm being silly but…" Yohei gave Rukawa an apprehensive look. "…Did you see it in her?" 

_The Sakuragi glow. _Rukawa gave another small nod, suppressing the little flip in his stomach. 

"I can't tell the others because they'll refuse to give it a chance," Yohei went on. "But I have a theory. That Sakuragi is somehow _in _her. You know, his spirit. Partially possessing her, I think. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't deny what I see." Yohei cocked his head. "Do you think it's possible, Rukawa-san?" 

Rukawa looked away for a moment. "Anything's possible." 

Yohei grinned. "Exactly. And I intend to find out what's going on. You see, Miyuki doesn't know what's happening to her either. She gets these headaches whenever she hears or says something that related to Hanamichi. I think what we need to make her realise what's going on would be a trigger. Something strong that could even perhaps bring Hanamichi out into the open." 

Rukawa thought about it, and it sounded right. "Basketball." 

"Exactly!" Yohei hissed softly. "Yes, that's it, basketball. Hanamichi loved the game. If we could just get her on court, perhaps hold a ball… All right, I'll get on the court, you just…" Yohei waved his hands. 

Rukawa nodded in understanding. 

"Thank you, Rukawa-san," said Yohei, bowing. His eyes glistened momentarily. "I know you miss Hanamichi as much as I do." 

_No, I don't! _Rukawa glared at Yohei, who wisely raised his hands in a surrender gesture and backed off. Once a safe distance away, Yohei turned and ran off to class. 

Rukawa slumped against the wall, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. _Sakuragi Hanamichi. Possessing that girl. Possible. _He shut his eyes, letting the preserved memory of Sakuragi's laugh ring in his ears. _Don't think this changes anything, do'aho. I hate you. Just when I think I can finally put the past to rest, you do something stupid like this. Typical. _He opened his eyes. _*If* that's what's happening. Which it has to be, because I cannot believe that there can be another human being in the world like you._

Rukawa covered his face with his hands. _Stop it. Stop thinking of the do'aho this way. Not rare. Not precious. Not irreplaceable. Hate. Hate you. Hate._

It was only when the school bell rang that Rukawa was able to pull himself away from his thoughts and head to class. 


	3. Part 3

**Identity Crisis**   
**His Version**

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  


PART 3   


  


It was only a week later that Yohei made good on his plan and lead Miyuki into the Shohoku High gym. The wait hadn't been that bad on Rukawa, who just took out his frustration on the court as always. He had been waiting for that moment when that strange girl would saunter through the double doors of the gym, but when it finally did happen, he was still hit with that strange feeling in his gut that he attributed to surprise. 

Okay well, she wasn't sauntering as much as she was being pushed by Yohei. 

She looked slightly panicky, but her eyes widened into an impressed expression when she watched one of the freshmen make a beautiful three-pointer. 

Ryota soon noticed the gang entering the gym and he immediately stomped toward them. "Hey, what's she doing here?!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Miyuki. 

Miyuki turned to place her attention on the Shohoku captain. Her eyes took in his basketball attire in surprise. "What's a shortie like you doing in the basketball team?" 

_She even has Sakuragi's tact._

As expected, Ryota did not respond well. "I. Am. The. Captain." 

Miyuki drew her mouth inward as her eyes widened even further. Then she threw her head back and laughed hysterically, tears streaming down her face. "Hahahahahaha! You? Captain? How sad! Hahahahahaha!" 

"You…" 

Yohei quickly jumped in, waving his hands between the two in a peaceful gesture. "Miyagi-san, don't be upset, she just wanted to see your famous basketball team." 

"Famous? With a shortie captain like that? Nyahahahahahaha!" 

Whether it was just his own state of mind or not, Rukawa felt the air lighten. It seemed bright, clearer even, with the sound of that laughter reverberating off the walls. The taste of staleness that had accumulated the past months evaporated away to allow life back in. Rukawa almost gave a sigh of contentment, but he double-checked himself quickly. 

Haruko walked up to Miyuki, smiling in that was she always did. "You're Takemoto-san, right?" 

Miyuki's expression changed into one of surprise, which then melted into embarrassment. "Uh, hai." 

Something small but ugly curled in Rukawa's stomach. His thoughts were clear on the reason: Haruko in no way deserved to be recipient of such attention. He refused to think beyond that at the moment. 

"Do you play basketball?" Haruko asked her. 

"No," Miyuki said after a while, her voice a tad bit unsteady. Rukawa stole a careful look at her, and saw that a bead of sweat had worked its way down her temple. 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love the game anyway. I'm Akagi Haruko, the assistant manager. Come on in, I'll show you around." Haruko grabbed Miyuki by the hand and half-dragged her toward the bench where she introduced her to Ayako and Anzai-sensei. Miyuki then plopped down on the bench to watch the practice. 

Her every movement, every gesture, every word. They all screamed… _Sakuragi!_

A number of facial expressions passed over Miyuki's face. Confusion, fear and then recognition. Her eyes travelled from player to player on the court. 

"I play," she said suddenly. 

"What?" Haruko asked. 

Miyuki stood up, her fists clenched at her sides. "I play basketball." 

"Huh?" 

Miyuki shook her head quickly and sat back down, giving a nervous little laugh as she did so. "Nothing. Sorry. I meant volleyball. I play volleyball." 

"Oh! Your height is good for that, too," said Haruko. "You're so tall! For a girl, I mean." 

An almost imperceptible shiver passed through Miyuki's body. 

Yohei, as if on cue, leaned close to her and said, "Miyuki-san, are you okay? Is something wrong?" 

Miyuki shook her head quickly, but her eyes never left the court. When her left eye started to twitch she quickly slammed them both shut tightly and half-leaned forward as though she was having trouble breathing. More sweat rolled down her forehead. 

Rukawa geared himself up, but before he could do anything, Ryota tapped a ball on court from a passing sophomore, and the ball rolled across the floor to rest gently against Miyuki's left foot. 

Miyuki opened her eyes and looked at the ball, then at Ryota. Slowly, with fingers that trembled, she picked up the ball and walked onto the court. There, she gave it to Ryota. "Your ball, shortie." 

Ryota grunted something and turned away. 

The girl looked up in surprise, as though just then realising that she was standing on a basketball court. Eyes wide in wonder, she took in the view slowly and silently. Twitches of something passed over her face. Her eyes suddenly glazed out, as though she were looking into a different time… Or a different _person_'s time. 

Rukawa took this as his cue. He threw the ball at her as hard as he could, at the same time calling, "Sakuragi!" 

Her head snapped round, her eyes popped open, her hands jumped up and caught the ball. All in perfect synchronisation, and her eyes were finally looking at him. They burned, oh lord, how they _burned_, and only one other person had ever been able to look at him like that… 

"Stupid kitsune!" she growled. 

Somebody on the bench gasped. Rukawa didn't have to turn to know that the others were gaping at her in surprise. 

However, Miyuki looked just as surprised. "Nani?! What's wrong with all of you?" 

Rukawa leaned back and watched as Haruko walked up to her, her hands clasped to her mouth in horror. "Why did you answer his call?" 

Miyuki frowned. "Huh?" 

Yohei stepped onto the court, a satisfied look on his face. "He called you Sakuragi, and you responded." 

"And you called him kitsune," added Ayako, her voice breathless. 

The girl blinked. Confused, she scowled as much as she could. "Well, he looks like a kitsune." 

"But _Sakuragi_…? This is not funny, Takemoto-san," Haruko said. 

_No, it isn't_, Rukawa thought dryly. _Stupid do'aho._

Miyuki's fingers jerked apart, and the basketball fell to the floor with an ominous thud. "Stupid basketball," she whispered softly. Then she looked up, her face painfully forced into a determined expression. "I am tensai Takemoto Miyuki, volleyball player! Not basketball player!" 

"Tensai…?" Ryota breathed. 

"Well, I am the tensai!" Miyuki snapped at him, her nose wrinkling as she did so. "You should know that, Ryocchin!" 

_Hah, she does know him._

"What did you call me?" Ryota asked slowly. 

The girl stared back, but this time there was a flash of panic behind her wide brown eyes. Then her hands jumped up to clasp her head in another pose of head pain, and she gave a little whimper. 

"Are you okay?" Haruko asked, taking a careful step toward her. 

As Rukawa watched the confusion swirl in her lowered eyes, a question jumped out at him from the depth of his mind. If Sakuragi had indeed had come back in spirit – or whatever it was called – then question was _why_? What was so important that he'd return from the dead? 

The question felt heavy as Rukawa lingered on it. 

With slow jerky movements, Miyuki finally raised her eyes, which flicked from person to person. "Ayako-sempai. Yasuda. Kakuta, Shiozaki. Ishii. Oyaji," she croaked one by one. She shook her head frantically and stumbled forward in an attempt to run to the door. 

Yohei quickly shouted, "Sakuragi Hanamichi!" 

Arms flailing wildly, Takemoto Miyuki fell face first. For a moment no one moved, until Yohei finally walked to her and tried to help her up. But Miyuki her own self up first, then turned to Yohei and grabbed him by the collar. 

Her eyes blazed as she headbutted him. 

"My name is Takemoto Miyuki," she said, but it was hard to judge exactly whom she was trying to convince. Then she ran out. 

"What the hell was that?" one of the players shouted. 

_That, was essence of do'aho. _Rukawa leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes. _Stupid do'aho. So you are back, that's for certain. How typical. Always wanting the last word, no matter what._

"That," said Yohei, "is Takemoto Miyuki." Rukawa opened his eyes just in time to see Yohei rubbing his forehead. 

"But-but why… what was the…" Haruko's voice trembled. "Why did you call her Sakuragi?" 

"I'll explain later," Yohei said, his eyes darting briefly to Rukawa. "Right now I have to catch her. You guys wait for me, I'll be right back, give me an hour or so." He zoomed off, not giving anyone a chance to ask any of the questions they were burning to ask. There'd be time for that later, anyway. 

When it became obvious that the seniors weren't really in the mood to practice anymore, Rukawa calmly took another basketball from the rack and started on his own. 

***** 

The others were taking to Yohei's theory pretty well, Rukawa decided. Or as well as they could. Ayako asked smart questions, Ryota asked dumb question, the Gundam provided the suitable background sound effects, and Haruko bawled as much as her little vocal chords would allow her. 

Rukawa took the time to look around the emptied gym, his memory moving back to the time when Sakuragi had played there, and made his ruckus, and done his usual nonsense. Eventually he pulled his attention back to the conversation when it appeared to be actually getting somewhere. 

"She doesn't understand what's happening to her either," Yohei said. "But there's this important bit I think you'll find quite interesting. She just told me this a moment ago." 

"What?" Ryota asked. 

"Remember that Hanamichi died saving a girl from an oncoming truck?" Yohei said. 

_All too well_, Rukawa said to himself. 

"Well, the girl that he saved is none other than Miyuki." 

Even Rukawa looked at him on surprise. _Sakuragi had saved Miyuki's life? That would mean their spirits are bound… _"Unfinished business." 

The others looked at him in surprise. Ayako frowned and added softly, "A witch doctor?" 

"Can you think of anything better?" Yohei asked. 

"We go," Haruko said softly. "As soon as possible." 

"Can you handle…?" 

"I can!" Haruko said quickly. "We must let Sakuragi-kun rest in peace." 

_Rest in peace_… Rukawa looked away. _Yeah. Leave again. Stupid do'aho._

"Okay. Tomorrow?" Yohei looked from person to person. "Agreed?" Nods all around. 

Rukawa blinked slowly, letting himself the blanket of anger envelop him. _I hate you, do'aho. I hate that you can do this to me… No, I won't think about it. Won't think. Won't._

***** 

The next at school, Rukawa kept his eyes peeled as much as he could whenever he was awake. He hadn't been able to spot the Takemoto girl, but seriously, he wasn't sure what he'd do when he did spot her. He knew he had questions, but he had no idea what they were, or how he was supposed to ask them. 

_Think logically, Rukawa Kaede. What is it that you want to know? _Rukawa tried to catalogue his thoughts. _Number 1, why. Why did Sakuragi come back? What is so goddamned important? Number 2… No, there isn't any Number 2. Just Number 1. Why bloody why. _He sighed heavily. _And I'm too tired to care why I bloody care, anyway. K'so._

Rukawa leaned in the doorway of his classroom, ignoring the idle chatter of the students around him. He perked up suddenly when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and brown on a particularly tall head, and he turned just in time to see Takemoto Miyuki step into the girl's bathroom down the corridor. 

He was just about to give a sigh of relief (he'd _finally _spotted her!) when he saw Akagi Haruko enter the same bathroom. 

Annoyance struck him. It was a different annoyance from the sort that he felt whenever Sakuragi was up to his usual stupid do'aho antics, which was a light teeth-grating annoyance he could easily shut out if he wanted. The kind he felt now was the annoyance that flared under his skin like a rash that burned and could not be scratched. 

_K'so._

Trying to look nonchalant, Rukawa walked across the corridor to the classroom closest to the bathroom, and hovered in that classroom's doorway. He tried to make it look like he wasn't paying any particular attention to that bathroom, which wasn't that difficult because he always had the same facial expression anyway. 

Rukawa was just about starting to nod off when the door finally opened. But it was Haruko who stepped out first, her eyes tinged with unshed tears. The girl quickly ran past him on the corridor, and disappeared around the corner. 

And then the bathroom door slid open, and there she was. Takemoto started to walk down the corridor toward him, her head slightly bowed in thought, her face lit in a soft blush. 

A horrified possibility popped into Rukawa's head. _Did you come back for *her*?! For Akagi's sister?!_

Acting on impulse, his right hand shot out and grabbed Takemoto's wrist, and he tugged at her sharply. 

"Eeeep! Nani?!" Takemoto shrieked, spinning around to face him. Her eyes caught him and immediately burst into flame (metaphorically, of course). "What do _you _want? Oh I know, you're worried that the tensai's unfinished business is to get the better of you! Hah! Your competition is back so you're angry! Isn't that it?" 

Rukawa almost breathed a sigh of relief. _So she doesn't know why either. You had better have not come back for that, that *girl*, do'aho, or I'll kill you again with my own bare hands_. He was surprised by his own internal reaction, so he quickly attempted a recovery by muttering a _hmph _and turning to walk away. 

Not expecting anything less, Takemoto shouted at his back, "Don't walk away from the tensai, kitsune!" 

Rukawa braced himself for the inevitable physical assault, but instead of that, he heard the screams of half a dozen other girls and a loud protesting shriek from Takemoto herself. He turned to see Takemoto being bodily lifted and then tossed down another corridor by a bunch of rabid girls. Oh, his fans. Right. 

"How dare you touch our Rukawa!" was one of the squeals he was able to make above the din. 

Rukawa sighed, knowing there was nothing else that could be done until the scheduled trip for later that day. Then maybe, just _maybe_, his question could finally be satisfactorily answered. 


	4. Part 4

**Identity Crisis**   
**His Version**

by Annie D   
the_80s_chick@lycos.com 

  


PART 4   


  


Perhaps a state of mind, but the rest of the classes were long and draggy, and yet at the same over too soon. It was a conflict reflected in Rukawa's own anticipation. He wanted to know, but he also feared what he would be told. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted the answers to be, anyway. 

The group waited at the main gate of the school for the guest of honour. For the record, the gundam were talking to each other softly, Ryota was chewing on his tongue and Haruko still looked like she was going to cry. 

"Do you think Hanamichi's possessing Takemoto-san?" Ryota asked Ayako. 

"There are lots of things we don't understand in this world," Ayako said softly. "But I do know that that girl… She has something that I've only ever seen in Sakuragi Hanamichi, and that's a fact. My mind is open to any possibility." She winked at Ryota, who blushed. 

And then finally she arrived. She was scowling as she approached them, and the scowl only intensified when she saw that Rukawa was there. 

_Of course I'm coming, do'aho_, Rukawa said in his head, but he refused to look at her. 

The little party started its travel. Yohei, who knew the way, lead on with the rest of the gundam flocking behind him. Takemoto followed just behind them, hands in pockets, and legs still moving in that large non-girlie stride. Haruko creeped beside her, every now and then stealing glances up at Takemoto. Ayako and Ryota were just behind them, and they too, were taking cautious glances at the tall girl. 

Rukawa settled for bringing up the rear, where it was the safest because he'd be able to watch Takemoto without anyone else noticing. He figured he was already lucky enough that none of the others had questioned his presence in the little troupe. 

_Why did you come back?_

Rukawa's eyes flicked toward Haruko, annoyed that the girl was suddenly much closer to Takemoto. Suddenly the much shorter girl whispered, "Sakuragi-kun?" 

"Hai?" Takemoto answered completely on reflex. Realising what she'd done, Takemoto flushed with embarrassment and quickened her pace. "Gomen." 

Ryota jogged a bit to keep up with Takemoto. "What is that baka doing in your head?" 

Takemoto stopped walking and glared down at Ryota. "Don't call him a baka! He was the tensai! The rebound king!" 

She poked him hard in the forehead, causing Ryota to stumble a bit. "He really is in there, isn't he?" 

Surprised at the question, Takemoto looked down at the pavement and shrugged. "I guess. I don't know." 

_I hate you._

Rukawa kicked Takemoto from behind, sending the girl sprawling onto the pavement. She scrambled quickly back to her feet and glared at him. A fresh rush of blood surged in Rukawa's veins, strangely grateful as he was to be the recipient of that blazing glare.   
"What's your problem, kitsune?!" Takemoto shouted. 

_You_. But he just walked past her while saying, "You're holding up the group." 

"Aieeee!" Takemoto screeched, just before a loud _THWACK! _signalling the descent of Ayako's infamous white paper fan onto her head. 

"What was that for?" Takemoto grumbled softly. 

"Force of habit," said Ayako, who sounded embarrassed herself. 

Rukawa walked on, willing himself not to turn back and hit Takemoto herself. He heard her say, "I don't even know why he bothered coming. He doesn't even count as Sakuragi's friend, right?" 

_No, I don't. That's why I hate you even more._

"Are you coming or not?!" Yohei shouted at the lagging group. 

"Hai!" Takemoto shouted back, and ran past him to catch up with the rest of the gundam. 

They arrived at their destination not too long later, and that was when Rukawa felt the dread build up within him. Answers he wanted, answers he feared. 

"Okay, Miyuki, you go in," Yohei said once he had confirmed things with whoever was inside. 

Takemoto gave a little nod and then disappeared behind the old door. 

Rukawa turned away, hands stuffed in pockets. _Well one thing's for certain. You didn't come back for me. _He made a soft huh sound. _But you better not have come back for *that* girl, either._

"Remember that time Hanamichi pulled down Gori's pants?" the short gundam guy said. The rest of them laughed a little. 

Another one of them picked up the thread. "Yeah, and the time…" 

Rukawa almost rolled his eyes, refusing to take part in their conversation. _They're hoping too much. _He clasped his hands together, allowing himself to touch the scars that marred his right hand. _I've already let it go. Gotten over it. The do'aho's gone, and this doesn't change anything. Once we find out what he wants, he'll go again._

"Why can't we go in and watch?" Ryota asked. "Hanamichi was our friend, we should be allowed—" 

"There's a little something called trade secrets, Ryota," Ayako said. 

"You know I was thinking," one of the gundam said, "Maybe Hanamichi came back to tell us something." 

"Maybe," Yohei said. 

"Even if it's only for a short while," Haruko was saying, "I'm glad he's back." 

Yohei nodded. "Only for a short while, but it's enough." 

_No, it isn't. Who're you kidding? Sakuragi, you inconsiderate IDIOT, you're doing it again: hurting me – ME! – the supposedly ice-cold emotionless super rookie like you did four months ago. Once was bad enough, thank you very much. Curse you._

Then the door creaked open. It wasn't Takemoto, but another guy who looked like he lived in that particular hut-like building. "The Lady calls for your presence." 

Yohei nodded and entered, followed by the rest of them. Rukawa again trailed the rear, having to bow his head a bit from hitting against the low beams, and then found himself in a small dark room with a circular table, at which an old lady in an oversized kimono sat, looking rather pleased with herself. 

"You are Sakuragi's friends, yes?" she said. 

"Hai," said Yohei. 

"You believed that Sakuragi was possessing Takemoto, is that right?" 

"Hai." 

The old woman cleared her throat. "Well, things maybe a slight more complicated than that. Takemoto Miyuki _is _Sakuragi Hanamichi." She took a pause. "Your friend was reincarnated in Takemoto Miyuki's body." 

"When Sakuragi saved Takemoto's life from the truck that day, a link was formed between them. Did you know both of their bodies shut down the exact same moment eight days after the accident?" Not waiting for them to answer, she continued. "Well, because of that, something really unusual happened. I don't understand it myself, but the old Takemoto died, while Sakuragi was reborn – or reincarnated – in Takemoto's body. Because he was in her body he took all the memories of her life, but his soul in its determination did not adapt well to that life, and he subconsciously sought out his old life with all of you." 

A stunned silence fell upon them, and that was soon broken by the sound of Haruko bursting into tears. 

"So Sakuragi is… alive?" Yohei asked. 

"No, Sakuragi is dead," the old woman corrected gently. "He's just been reborn in Takemoto's body." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ryota asked. 

"No, it isn't," the old woman snapped. "You kids are always so slow to understand." 

Eight pairs of eyes stared at the old woman. 

"So… where is she? He? She?" Yohei frowned. "He?" 

"She," the old woman grumbled. "She's left already. There's one last thing she needed to do." 

Haruko whispered, "Sakuragi's alive." 

"Sort of," Ayako added softly. 

Rukawa had gone numb as his brain slowly digested all the information. _Sakuragi is alive? Alive?_

"Sakuragi was given a second chance," the old woman, her voice all serious, "by powers even I don't understand. Now he… _she _has a rough idea of what has taken place, hopefully from now on things will be less complicated." On that last bit she didn't sound too convinced. 

The short speccy guy then said, "Doesn't this mean Hanamichi is now…" 

The gundam plus Ryota chorused, "A GIRL!" 

The only thought in Rukawa's head was: _Sakuragi's alive… alive…_

***** 

Rukawa walked on in a daze, one foot dragging itself automatically before the other. Some time during the trip back he knew that he had separated ways from the others. Probably they were all heading back home just to wait to see Miyuki / Sakuragi-reincarnated the next day. 

But Rukawa knew he couldn't wait that long. 

Four months prior he had made his peace with Sakuragi's going, even if that peace involved him constantly cursing and hating the do'aho for making him _care_. But now things were radically different and the do'aho was back. And judging by the numbness in Rukawa's fingers, he had no idea what to do about it. Except that he had to see her again. Quickly. 

The old woman had said that Miyuki had something to do, but she hadn't been specific with it. It could have been anything, really, but by some unspoken guidance, Rukawa found his feet had lead him to the Shohoku High school building. 

He looked up, and saw the light in the gym was on. He was not as surprised as he should have been. 

Stealthily, Rukawa entered the campus and quickly walked toward the gym doors. He pulled a door open as quietly as he could so not to attract any attention, and peeked in the crack. 

There was Miyuki, dribbling a ball across the court. 

She was muttering under her breath, and her eyes were slightly glazed as though nothing else existed in the world but her and her basketball. Rukawa craned his ears, just able to make out a few words of Miyuki's mumbling. 

"Kitsune… Gori… Megane-kun… Ayako-san… Oyaji…" 

_Kitsune._

Miyuki then dribbled to the other side of the court and looked up at the hoop. The girl backed up a bit, jumped and executed a messy lay-up. She grinned, then leaned back with her hands on her hips and laughed. "King under the basket! Hahahahahahaha~" 

_King under the basket._

The girl stopped laughing and paused for a moment to gather her breath. Then she picked up the ball and started to dribble again. 

As Rukawa watched her, the foremost feeling was that of deja vu. It was Sakuragi, and every movement she made strengthened that fact. Even if in a different body, the do'aho was still the do'aho. Something as material as a human body cannot limit the strength of the spirit. 

Suddenly Miyuki let out a shriek, and fell to land on her back. She just lay there, breathing gently, until she shrieked again and then fell all silent and still. 

She'd passed out. 

Certain that the girl wouldn't be waking up any time soon, Rukawa stepped out of the shadows and approached her cautiously. His eyebrows jerked up in surprise when he saw her hair, which was no longer brown streaked with red but pure fiery red from each root to tip. 

_You do'aho._

He sat down next to her. 

_You're still so stupid, and so inconsiderate. Just when I thought I could be satisfied with just hating you, you had to go and pull this stunt. You just *had* to come back for good, didn't you? You hurt me so much when you died, you know? No, you'll probably never know. Huh. Took me so long to actually acknowledge it as hurt. To acknowledge that *you*, of all people, could hurt me. I hate your stupidity, your arrogance, your ignorance…_

He considered her face. 

_I hate that I can't hate you anymore._

He reached out a hand to push aside a few strands of loose red hair from tickling her nose, and then whispered, "Welcome back, Sakuragi." 

Rukawa sat quietly next to her, and he let that last train of thought dissipate calmly as he watched her eyes move behind their lids. Rukawa wondered what was going on behind those eyelids, in the turmoil of her mind. A lot, probably. Deciding how to cope with his/her new life, and all that. Planning how to regain the basketball tensai title. 

After about an hour, the girl started to stir out of her sleep. Rukawa stood up and quietly left the gym, leaving no sign that he had been there. 

***** 

The next day, Rukawa went to school with new vigour. Basketball had new meaning, as did (dare he say it?) his life. 

After arriving, he waited in his usual shadow spot for her to arrive. 

Soon enough, she did. Practically bouncing on her feet, eyes sparkling unusually bright, in she came. The others, which were the gundam, Haruko, Ryota and Ayako, had also been waiting for her, and all proclaimed their surprise at the sight of her shocking red hair. Rukawa felt pleased that he was the first to see her with her fully red hair. 

"I'm calling myself Sakura," she told them. "You know, refers to who I was and who I am?" 

"Sakura," said one of the gundam members. "Works for me!" 

_Sakura. Perfect._

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have you back!" Haruko exclaimed, just about leaping into a hug with Sakura, who started blushing furiously. 

"So now you're a girl, eh?" Ryota nudged her wickedly. 

"Hee hee hee, right…" the rest of the gundam chuckled. 

Sakura roared and took a pose. "I am the tensai, no matter what gender!" And she headbutted all of them in swift succession. As the five smoked from their foreheads around her, Sakura stepped over them and rubbed her hands in a determined fashion. "Now to convince the school board to let in a girl tensai into the basketball team…" 

Rukawa watched Sakura walk off, crooning a slightly modified version of the tensai song. 

"Ore wa tensai… Tensai, tensai… Basket Sakura kawaii…" That certainly got a few surprised looks from bystanders. 

Rukawa looked up at the sky. _Thank you._

Then a corner of his mouth curved into a soft smile that would have made countless of Shohoku girls swoon right there and then, but luckily for him there was no one watching. No one would have to know.   
  
  


FIN 


End file.
